


Возьмите ближайшую книгу

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Normal Life, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Шерлок с ломал ногу, и теперь ему скучно. ОЧЕНЬ скучно.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Возьмите ближайшую книгу

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящантся Citera, которая мне подарила идею.
> 
> Фик написан для команды WTF Sherlock BBC 2013.  
> Намек на преслэш.
> 
> Выложено 22 марта 2013.

Если бы вы спросили Шерлока Холмса, как выглядит настоящий кошмар, он бы не раздумывая ответил вам, что настоящий кошмар выглядит, как сломанная нога. Нет, в чужой сломанной ноге не было ничего ужасного. А вот сломанная нога самого Шерлока Холмса, с точки зрения Шерлока Холмса, являлась сущим адом. Надо же было прыгнуть так неудачно! Сломать ногу практически на ровном месте, как глупо! Джон, правда, не считал прыжок со второго этажа «ровным местом», но на самом деле там было совсем невысоко. Шерлок поморщился и с ненавистью посмотрел на гипс. 

Джона не было дома третий час. За это время Шерлок успел разделаться с двумя расследованиями, для которых не требовалось его личное присутствие, написать десять душераздирающих сообщений Джону и семь гневных — Лестрейду, два раза поругаться с телевизором и один раз — с миссис Хадсон. И все это не вставая с кресла. Пару раз он задумывался о том, не встать ли и не дойти ли до кухни: обиженная миссис Хадсон делать ему чай категорически отказалась. Но стоило лишь бросить взгляд на прислоненные к креслу костыли, чтобы передумать идти куда-либо.

Взяв их в руки, Шерлок каждый раз чувствовал себя мерзко. Просто отвратительно. На редкость беспомощным и нелепым существом. То есть именно тем, кем ему хотелось бы себя чувствовать меньше всего. И, что самое отвратительное, он совершенно ничего не мог с этим сделать.

Шерлок раздраженно схватил с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и открыл ее на первой попавшейся странице. «Гончим собакам постоянно требуется пространство для движения и высокий уровень физических нагрузок», — прочитал Шерлок и удивленно уставился в книгу. У него возникло совершенно иррациональное ощущение, что книга над ним издевается. Даже книга над ним издевается! Резким броском он отправил ее в полет себе за спину. Книга ударилась о коровий череп и упала на стол, неаккуратно распялив страницы. «Гончим собакам», подумать только!

Кажется, Джон однажды рассказывал ему о подобной… глупости. В тот раз Джон взял книгу по криптографии, которая ему уж точно не могла понадобиться ни для чего полезного. Когда Шерлок спросил, зачем она ему, его сосед сначала хихикнул, замялся и промолчал. Но Шерлок настойчиво переспросил. Раз пять. Тогда Джон все же сдался. Это было что-то вроде гадания. «Возьмите ближайшую книгу, откройте на двадцать второй странице, найдите седьмое предложение». Это предложение должно стать ответом на вопрос. Как и с любым гаданием, причуды теории вероятностей плюс причуды человеческой фантазии… Чушь.

Шерлок посидел еще минут пять, постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам кресла в сложном ритме. Вивальди. Шерлок взглянул на скрипку. Мысль о том, чтобы сыграть что-нибудь, вызывала глухое раздражение. Значит, дело совсем плохо. Скука перешла в терминальную фазу. Он в очередной раз посмотрел на костыли, размышляя, не стоит ли предпринять путешествие до своей спальни, где под кроватью были заботливо припрятаны сигареты. Спальня была еще дальше кухни. Это удручало. Возьмите ближайшую книгу… 

Шерлок не глядя схватил с полки «Руководство по классификации преступлений» Ресслера. Это напомнило ему о работе. И о том, что Лестрейд — то ли от чрезмерной заботы о здоровье Шерлока, то ли от радости, что наконец нашелся весомый повод от него ненадолго избавиться — категорически отказался давать ему новые дела, пока не снимут гипс. Он мог бы в очередной раз самовольно влезть в базу данных Ярда. Он всегда так делал в подобных случаях. Шерлок задумчиво открыл книгу на двадцать второй странице. «Жестокие преступления зачастую являются порождением фантазий преступника. Это особенно справедливо для серийных преступлений», — безжалостно уведомила книга. 

Эти совпадения начинали изрядно раздражать. Так у него рискует развиться паранойя — и он решит, что книги в библиотеке сговорились против него. К тому же он решительно не понимал, что «жестокого» могло быть во взломе базы Скотланд-Ярда. Сборник статей явно был к нему несправедлив. Возможно даже предубежден. Он что, и правда думает все это о пачке бумаги с напечатанными на ней буквами? Это все нога. Но с ногой он все еще ничего не мог поделать. А вот с книгами надо было завязывать.

К счастью, на лестнице раздались шаги, возвещая о появлении Джона. И двух пакетов с продуктами. Тяжелых. Честно говоря, Шерлок не отказался бы поесть. А если совсем честно, он был зверски голоден.

— Привет. Ты обедал? — спросил Джон, войдя в гостиную.

— Нет, — равнодушно сказал Шерлок и уставился в потолок.

— Шерлок, тебе нужно регулярно питаться хотя бы сейчас, — заботливо заметил Джон. 

— Прекрати. Я не нуждаюсь в няньке, — поморщился Шерлок. — И свое свидание ты тоже мог бы из-за меня не отменять.

— Шерлок, я не…

— Хватит, Джон! Убери продукты в холодильник — и выметайся к своей Джейн или как-ее-там. Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.

— Кэтрин. А я всего лишь о тебе беспокоюсь, по-дружески.

— Не стоит.

— Отлично, — Джон печально вздохнул и ушел на кухню, подхватив пакеты, а Шерлок демонстративно взял с полки еще одну книгу и уткнулся в нее носом. Это оказался Ремарк. «Внезапно он почувствовал себя идиотом, — хотел сохранить независимость, а поступил бестактно, — прочитал Шерлок и несколько раз медленно моргнул. — Бестактно и глупо, как восемнадцатилетний мальчишка, который тщится что-то доказать самому себе». Шерлок отшвырнул от себя книгу так, словно это был особо ядовитый гигантский паук. Нет, вот это точно было уже слишком! Он осторожно покосился на книгу, потом на дверь кухни — и почувствовал, как ростки паранойи навязчиво зашевелились в районе солнечного сплетения. Ему читает нотации собственная библиотека! Совпадение. Шутка теории вероятностей плюс нездоровые фиксации сознания, измученно вынужденным бездельем. Конечно.

Взгляд Шерлока, заметавшись по комнате, упал на стопку глянцевых журналов. Вот. Кажется, это то, что нужно! Уж с их-то содержанием у Шерлока точно не было ничего общего. «Если хотите удержать мужчину рядом с собой надолго, — оповестил его журнал первым же предложением, — позволяйте ему заботиться о вас».

— Джон, — обреченно позвал Шерлок.

— Что? — недовольно отозвался с кухни его друг.

— Можешь сделать мне чай.

Джон выглянул в дверной проем и с осуждением посмотрел на него.

— И пару бисквитов, — самым невинным тоном заметил Шерлок. — И в следующий раз, когда мне будет скучно, напомни мне, что я ненавижу гадания.


End file.
